


Betrayal of A Different Kind

by vampiric_mcd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Dark Court, Guerilla Warfare, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Politics, Possessive Behavior, Pureblood Politics, light court, possessive!voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiric_mcd/pseuds/vampiric_mcd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war did not end with a magical battle, but by a contract of convenience. And now, Harry Potter has to live with the consequences of a choice he made several years ago. Not everyone supports the conditions of their brave new world and that might threathen to destroy everything the Light and Dark have worked together to achieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leashed Demons

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a draft and the only chapter I have writte for this storyline. I have parts of the story in my mind, but I don't expect to be writing more of it anytime soon. It just kept popping up in my mind, and I needed to write it off of me. I am not saing there won't be updates for this story, but won't promise them with any kind of certainty.

All you have is your fire,  
And the place you need to reach  
Don't you ever tame your demons,  
But always keep 'em on a leash

Arsonist's lullabye - Hozier

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“And if I do this, it will be as we discussed?” A solemn voice spoke. The fire crackled in the hearth, the only other sound in an otherwise silent chamber. A ward glowed in the darkness, dividing the room into two secure places. Two men shifted as a third man sitting in high-backed chair tapped his fingers on a parchment document.

“I give you my word on my magic that it will be as we discussed.”

Harry Potter turned to look at the three men. The ward separated them, keeping them all safe from each other. There was no trust or loyalty between them after all. They stood at opposing sides.  
A much more humanised version of Voldemort than Harry had ever encountered before stared back at him. His red eyes glowed as Harry met them, but there was no mental push against his shields. He ignored Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape entirely as he sat down at the other end of the table and started to speak in parseltongue, seeing them startle.  
  
"Why would you do this?” Harry hissed.

“Because, I have recently grasped that we can fight this incessant war for another five years or longer than that still, and all that will be left is a scorched land and no magical people to rule it.” Voldemort replied, eyes burning.

“So you would choose this as a compromise? Or is it a consolation prize?” Harry snapped.

“I would still rule though not as extremely as I might have had otherwise and you would stand beside me.” Voldemort smiled through the sibilant hisses. “I would call it the best of compromises.”

Harry looked away for a moment.

“Why would you want it to be me?” He asked in English.

Voldemort smiled and the fire burned brighter for a moment. Voldemort looked at the unconscious display of wandless magic and then at Harry.

“You were my equal at your birth. And I believe you might have grown more powerful still.” He spoke, ignoring Lucius inhaling sharply. “There is no other more worthy. There is no other who can compel the Light side to make this compromise.”

Harry closed eyes. “If you think I am at the very least your equal as the prophecy stated, then why would you think I could not defeat you in the end.”

Voldemort chuckled. “You might or you might not. Yet you know as well as I do that this hasn’t been a straightforward war for years. The lines dividing our causes are not as clear as one might think and both sides have suffered great losses. If we continue as we have, there will be no magical England to rebuild for either side.”  
Voldemort pushed the contract halfway through the glowing barrier. Harry summoned it wandlessly and silently. It settled gently in front of him. 

“I will discuss this with my people.” He looked back at Voldemort. “We will put it to a vote.”

Voldemort inclined his head. “I will do the same with my followers. We can reconvene here in a week’s time.” 

Harry nodded and ignored the cracks of the three men apparating away. He just stared at the marriage contract in front of him for a very long time.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three years later

 

Harry entered the throne room and ignored the hushed whispers that erupted after him. Voldemort’s latest mistress had taken to bragging about being fucked by the dark lord. While there was no fidelity clause in their contract, Harry would appreciate a tad more discretion. And if Voldemort was not so inclined to be courteous of Harry’s feelings, he could have at least considered what it might do to people speculating on the good terms Voldemort and Harry were operating under, which was vital for them to remain calm under the new regime. Even three years later, it could still blow up in their faces.

He sat down on the throne next to his husband and watched the light and dark wizards and witches mingle and vie for power. While there was a ministry and wizarding parliament, it was ruled by the Dark lord and the Light lord joined in matrimony – each with a council of twelve confidants making up their inner circle. Everyone knew that the real power lay with Voldemort and Harry – and that they balanced a tightrope to make it all work. The interesting thing was that wizarding great Britain had taken massive leaps forward under their rule. And while there were forceful guerrilla groups fighting a losing battle against them – nearly all of the population acknowledged the good of their new though tenuous society.

Voldemort took Harry’s hand and he let him. In the past few years he had learned to play the game very well. 

“I don’t know if you have heard Lady Elizabeth Smith’s claims yet today.” The dark lord murmured softly, though there was edge of displeasure to this voice. Harry looked at Voldemort and raise an eyebrow.

“Really now Tom, don’t embarrass yourself or insult me with mediocre lies about you not having fucked that girl every which way in your study. Apparently she’s showing off her rugburns quite happily to anyone the least bit interested.” Which Harry meant to be everyone as they so loved their gossip.

Voldemort grimaced. It was not as if he did not know about the power of gossip or the danger of it to their politics if it appeared they were at odds. The last time that had happened, the guerrilla troops had rallied and attacked several of their strongholds with limited success. They could not afford to appear to be at odds.

“Perhaps I might visit your chambers tonight?” Voldemort suggested.

Harry swallowed then nodded. Voldemort rarely sought out his company for the night. And even more rarely did he actually wish to have sex. More often than not they discussed pressing matters and slept beside each other in silence. It was perhaps the price Harry paid for agreeing to their arrangement. Still, he had never thought he would have liked for his husband to be more attentive to his needs and feelings. He had never dreamed that he would enjoy being married to Voldemort if not for his husband’s many liaisons and apparent lack of interest in Harry himself. 

Voldemort smiled at his consent and briefly brought Harry’s hand to his mouth to press a small kiss to the back of it. Harry knew that by this time tomorrow, there would be no talk of Lady Elizabeth Smith except for that she had been foolish to think her affair with the Dark Lord was anything more than that.

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Lucius Malfoy watched how Harry Potter made a calm yet powerful impact on the Dark lord. The young man answered the Dark lord and he responded by kissing the back of his hand. Immediately Lucius could see the result of the seemingly innocent gesture on the court that rallied around their governing couple. He had been contemplating how to squash the rumors that little upstart Smith had started, but now it seemed that he didn’t have to. A presence at his side made him look over.

“Severus, lovely day.”

The other man nodded curtly. He despised these gatherings but knew them to be necessary. 

“Potter resolved your issue for you, I see?”

“He does keep surprising me at every turn.” Lucius replied. “The Dark lord does want to keep him happy and together they have achieved many of our former goals.”

Severus just watched them converse then took in the people around them.

“Trouble is brewing though. There are sightings of Granger’s guerrilla groups close to Hogwarts and London. They might be planning another attack.”

Lucius’ eyes narrowed. “We’ll have to address the matter soon, though Potter will be not be inclined to use deadly force against them – especially Granger.”

Severus sighed. “If they are planning to attack children and innocents, not even Potter will stand in our way to neutralize them. Granger wouldn’t be so bold if she did not think there was a chance to win.”

“Or perhaps she’s giving it her final hurrah” Lucius said while scanning the room. Severus paused for a moment before answering.

“If that is the case, she’s never been more dangerous than now.”

.


	2. Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was not planning on writing more in this !verse so soon, but your lovely comments and response to this fic inspired me I guess. Having said that, I cannot promise regular updates at this time. I might post other pieces that come to me or more substantial chapters in the future but am not putting myself on a schedule. It only works against me if I am honest. I hope you enjoy this, it does contain a good deal of smut which I am always unsure about writing so I hope I did an okay take on that. Enjoy :)

One day, when the glory comes  
It will be ours, it will be ours  
Oh, one day, when the war is won  
We will be sure, we will be here sure  
Oh, glory, glory  
Oh, glory, glory

Glory – Common feat. John Legend

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Harry woke up gradually to someone stroking his hair repetitively. For the first time in a while, Harry felt relaxed and at peace. He knew it wouldn’t last but for one moment he wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever. 

He slowly became aware that he was half draped over the body under his, which was propped up against the headboard supported by opulent lush black pillows. One of Harry’s arms was slung over a broad chest. He nuzzled into the naked skin and felt the hand in his hair stop briefly for a moment, before it returned to its previous motions albeit there was a more cautionary feel to it now. Harry sighed but nuzzled more firmly into the skin resting just below his lips. Feeling bold, he brought one hand to the dusky nipple furthest away from him and rolled it gently between his fingers as his mouth found the other one. He licked it once, blew on it before gently suckling. 

The hand in his hair firmly grabbed hold of his black tresses in surprise. Harry drew back slightly, panting in lust and adrenaline and met red eyes that gave nothing away. Voldemort and Harry stared for a moment at each other before Harry looked away flushing in shame. He felt weak for needing his husband’s approval and attention – but before this moment he had always kept the need hidden, knowing it would make him weak in the eyes of others – in the eyes of his husband. He was tired of pretending though. He was tired of having to hide one of the things he needed most. He didn’t want to do it alone anymore. 

Suddenly the back of Voldemort’s other hand caressed his cheek, causing Harry’s eyes to fly back to Voldemort’s – seeing lust and a myriad of emotions in the fiery eyes. Harry gnawed his bottom lip and gasped in surprise as he was suddenly pulled unto Voldemort’s lap. He flailed for a moment but put his arms around those wide shoulders and clasped them behind Voldemort’s neck. He loved the temporary feeling of security as he stroked the skin beneath his fingers. 

His morning erection pressed against Voldemort’s body and Harry bucked once at the delicious pressure, causing him to rock his ass against the cock rubbing against his cleft. Strong hands settled at his waist pulling him more firmly against Voldemort’s body, causing sparks to go off behind his eyelids and made him throw his head back. 

Voldemort bit his neck firmly and one hand probed his still slick entrance from the night before – when the sex had been fine but nowhere near as intimate as this felt. Harry pushed back against the fingers, whimpering in a very needy fashion – all his perfect control shot to hell – which caused Voldemort to chuckle. A moment of magical intent and Harry felt the lubrication charm prepare his body to take Voldemort’s cock into himself. 

Turned on as ever by the precise level of wandless magic his husband was capable off, he let his own magic loose and sensed more than saw the candles in the room lighting up as well as the fireplace which instantly roared with fire. Voldemort quickly lifted him up and lowered him none to gently on his cock. Harry gasped at the sudden flare of pain while adjusting to his husband’s cock. 

“Hush.” Voldemort spoke, voice breaking with lust. “You look” He paused for a moment “You look glorious, my dear.” 

Harry rested his forehead against Voldemort’s and shook his head slightly. Doubt was already trying to caution him against doing this. His hips still moved though - Harry still rising and lowering himself off and on Voldemort’s cock, causing the Dark Lord to groan. Feeling heady with power now, and yet so many conflicting emotions trying to batter at him he threw caution to the wind. Harry squeezed his internal muscles and laughed half in panic half feeling all-powerful. 

He threw his head back and laughed again as it was torn to the side and his neck ravaged again by Voldemort. It would certainly leave a mark. If he didn’t spell it away or heal it, everyone would see. The entire court – Dark and Light both – would know what had transpired between them. All of Voldemort’s liaisons would see that while they warmed Voldemort’s cock from time to time – Harry did warm his bed. Harry was not replaceable. They needed each other. It made him courageous. It made him just say what he thought, without analysing it. He lived in the moment.

“Fuck me. Fuck me harder!” Harry urged his husband, resulting in Voldemort moving erratically for a moment, before his pace quickened and became more firm. Harry bit his lip as pleasure coiled at the bottom of his spine and he grunted his pleasure. 

His lips were taken in a fierce kiss as suddenly the world shifted around him. Voldemort had rolled them over and he found himself underneath the Dark Lord’s body, his arms pinned next to his head by strong hands. Shock at his new position made him lock eyes. Voldemort looked fierce and almost savagely in control – though Harry thought that anything might shatter that control. Even though he knew things would be different if he did – he couldn’t let it be. He was tired of the status quo. 

Voldemort lay motionless between his thighs, his cock embedded deep inside Harry and the power in saturating the air almost suffocated Harry with the intenseness of it all. He slowly but deliberately brought his legs up, watching Voldemort’s eyes darken, and locked his ankles at the small of the dark lord’s back. Voldemort snarled and drew back before snapping his hips forward hard, then did it again and again – until his husband was fucking him harshly. Harry kept looking into that red gaze, shields lowered though knowing instinctively that Voldemort wouldn’t plunder his mind as he was doing his body. Not now.

“Harder.” Harry spoke intently, wanting more. More movement, more emotion. He needed to feel. He wanted to feel it all. 

“Give me more.” Harry demanded. Voldemort snarled with his teeth bared but did just that. Hitting Harry’s prostate with almost every lunge. Harry finally let his eyes close and let the pleasure coil and overwhelm him – until he came almost unexpectedly squeezing the cock inside his body, which stuttered as Voldemort leaned down and bit Harry’s neck as he too came. A few last thrusts slowed their bodies down, until they lay in silence except for their laboured breaths – both probably processing what had just happened. Things had indefinitely changed. Time would tell if it would really be for the better. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lucius’ eyes had been tracking the interactions between the Dark Lord and his consort all day. The light lord clearly moved with more unconscious confidence than he ever had before. Their combined magic resonated in the throne room, drawing droves of people to linger during the audiences their ruling couple had granted that day. Even if their personal matters had been dealt with, it almost seemed as if nobody wanted to leave. As if something urged them to be present. 

Something was different. Something had clearly changed between them. 

Voldemort’s eyes kept tracking his husband whenever he strayed from their thrones. An almost savage and possessive element shrouded his master’s gaze. It spoke to the carnal part of Lucius’ psyche – of his dark magic. It almost felt slightly ritualistic in nature.

He allowed himself a small snarl of satisfaction. He had always knows the two of them would make their dark goals a reality. Now, he felt as if he was watching the start of greatness. Hope blossomed even more inside of him, and he would gladly destroy anyone trying to sabotage what was happening. Let the courtiers think they could manipulate this into something favourable for themselves. Let Granger and her rebels attack and threaten their future. 

Lucius would make sure they rued the day they crossed him and their combined goals. Lucius would not idly let this chance at greatness dissipate. Now was the time to strike while the iron was hot. And Malfoys never let any opportunity that aided them or their cause go by. 

Harry Potter moved through the people back to the throne beside the Dark Lord. As he sat down, he automatically reached for Voldemort’s hand. Magic made them almost glow bright for a the briefest of moments. Lucius could hear surprised exclamations from those not in control enough of themselves to suppress it. Lucius just smiled, teeth bared. And as his master looked at him, he bowed slightly in deference though for once held the dark lord’s gaze. His Lord inclined his head before turning his attention back to his consort. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A battle-worn woman read the damning letter for the fifth time from beginning to end. Red nails gauged holes in the parchment as if her simmering anger had to find a target. Her thumb caressed the signature at the bottom of the letter, as she read the last lines of the missive again. 

_….I will help you broker the peace you need. Yet you have to be willing to compromise. Your tenuous foothold will not last and the plans you have will not endear you to the rest of the magical world. Your support dwindles. It has been dwindling ever since the peaceful end of the war. If you follow through, you will have no allies left and your cause will die a fiery death. I urge you to come to my home country and hold the proposed peace talks with your adversaries. Magical Bulgaria has excellent relations with Great Britain. You are most welcome to utilise our country to settle your differences once and for all. Our diplomats are more than willing to assist you in brokering a contract that you and your people would flourish under. I would not be a loyal friend, if I do not tell you the truth. I worry for you. Please consider our proposal. I eagerly await your response._

_Ever your friend in truth and magic, Viktor Krum  
Minister of Magical Sport_

“General?” A voice startled her and Hermione turned to one of her lieutenants. He still flinched at the sight of the thin red scar bisecting her right eyebrow running down to her chin. Hermione smirked. It was a remnant a once dear friend had left her with in one of their last attacks. It still ached slightly, the residual magic not having completely dissipated yet. It was a constant reminder that the world and all she had ever once cherished had changed. 

She knew she was a far cry from the girl Creevey had once known at Hogwarts, spirited and eager to learn. She was a general in a war they had no hope of ever completely winning. Someone who made heart rending choices. Someone who lived for the vision and not the people it affected. Sacrifices had to be made. Her innocence had been one of the smaller ones she herself had to make. She had demanded far more intense and far more fatal efforts from too many people she held dear. It had allowed her and their ideals to survive. But surviving was all it was, this could not be called living a fulfilling yet hard life. The years had made her a bitter woman with little left to lose.

“Creevey, is everyone present for the meeting?”

The man nodded once. Hermione smiled an empty smile. Creevey visibly shivered at the sight of it.

“Good.” She answered decisively. ”Ii seems as if Bulgaria will not support us for much longer. If we ever truly had their unbiased support at all. Luckily we have anticipated such an event occurring.”  
Creevey looked upset at the news, Hermione just persevered and smiled as she spoke.

“ I think it might be time to implement Project End Game.” 

It would be a hollow victory, no matter who won, Hermione would make sure of it.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Unbreakable Vow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't even know why but inspiration struck again.

You and me, we made a vow  
For better or for worse  
I can't believe you let me down  
But the proof's in the way it hurts

For months on end I've had my doubts  
Denying every tear  
I wish this would be over now  
But I know that I still need you here

You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one

I’m not the only one – Sam Smith 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Harry watched as Voldemort whispered something to Lady Anastacia Grimaldi, a dark representative of the European council of Magical Arts. She smiled coyly and her aura exuded a strong sense of overwhelming darkness. This was a woman who knew her magical affinity and revelled in it – no shame and no limitations. She was beautiful, dark long hair and clear blue eyes. Her skin was a milky white and her lips dark red. Harry thought she resembled a dark Snow White in a twisted sense. He turned his attention towards the rest of the delegation of the European council of Magical Arts. 

The governing body of the council had sent six people to discuss Great Britain’s problems with the rebels. Apparently Bulgari had pleaded their case to the council, stating that resolving the tensions between the ruling council and the rebels would bring a complete peace to their Isles. As a result, Europe would never have to fear a British civil war on the scale of the last two wars again. Even though the conflict had largely played out on Britain’s sovereign soil, it could quickly escalate throughout Europe itself – bringing each country’s working councils in danger – compromising a balance that Harry had recently experienced himself. Now that Great Britain had managed such a feat, they didn’t want to see that balance deteriorate. The rebels would probably never gain the upper hand, but in the meantime they kept the conflict going and put many people at risk. 

Lord Armand Delacour bowed as did the other four representatives. 

“Lord Delacour, a pleasure as ever. Your daughter is one of my dearest friends as you know. She is a credit to your House and your country.” Harry spoke sincerely, thinking of Fleur. She had a strong Grey affinity, that prohibited her from seating on his own council of advisories officially since Voldemort and Harry had had to take on clearly defined wizards and witches unto their councils to keep the most defined magical arts practitioners happy. Perhaps in time, their greyer counterparts could have a seat but now the battle lines were still too defined. 

Still, Fleur was a tremendous help to Harry as she helped him take the Dark council’s views and motivation into consideration. She was a member of Harry’s personal household and as a result wielded tremendous power because of it. Voldemort’s dark council members knew when to approach her about a sensitive subject, yet Harry knew that she would never advise him to his or his own cause’s detriment. It made her a valuable ally to both sides. She had become a dear friend to Harry as well, someone he could confide him. There were few people left that Harry could trust on a such a personal level. 

Armand smiled. “My daughter is precious jewel, though one might argue she now holds Britain’s best interests as her primary concern.”

“I suppose one might argue that.” Harry responded diplomatically. He would have added to that but one of the other representatives scoffed slightly, making everyone turn to him. The younger man looked slightly chagrined.

“My apologies. Something at lunch might not have agreed with me. I am sure it will quickly resolve itself.” The man spoke in fluent English. His eyes flicking over Harry’s shoulder for a moment, to where Harry knew Voldemort and Lady Grimaldi must still be conversing. Harry forced himself not to flinch.

“Think nothing of it Lord Borgia.” Harry smiled. “Should you feel under the weather, you may always consult our Healers. I would hate for you to feel ill at something we served you this afternoon.” 

Dark brown eyes fixed on him and Harry knew that his mask was perfect, yet he felt as if this man looked right through him yet didn’t judge him for it. Harry fought a blush. The man was undeniably stunning. Chocolate brown wavy hair, a slight tan and those eyes – it made Harry almost shivered to be so close to him and Harry didn’t understand why. It couldn’t be the dark aura of power all but flowing from the man – he was used to his husband’s aura after all. The man cocked his head for a moment then smiled. Harry swallowed at the sight. 

“Your presence makes up for any inconvenience I might have experienced, Lord Potter.”

The sentence was textbook diplomacy, but at the end a note of outmost sincerity broke through. This time, Harry blushed. Lord Borgia took Harry’s hand and brushed his lips just above it. Harry blinked and could sense the other representatives pause at the sight. 

“Might we perhaps speak about the council’s concerns in a more private setting?” 

“Of course.” Harry spoke, inclining his head towards the door that lead to Harry’s personal chambers and salon. “Refreshments will be waiting, if you would like to take place. I will join you momentarily. I need to gather several of our court’s trusted advisories so we may hopefully come to acceptable terms for any possible peace talks.”

They all bowed in agreement and followed the house elf that popped into existence to show them the way. Harry inhaled deeply as they left the room and turned around. As he had half dreaded and had expected, Voldemort and Lady Grimaldi had left the throne room. Harry’s eyes narrowed. He couldn’t believe his husband would do something so stupid at this delicate moment. Things had definitely changed between them these last few weeks, but Harry had feared it would only be a matter of time before Voldemort strayed. He had thought it wouldn’t hurt this much though. Still, a part of him had expected it. What he couldn’t appreciate was the fact that he had chosen such a public figure, with their own foreign power base for it. If foreign diplomats reported that Voldemort held little regard for his spouse, so far as to taking another powerful Dark lady as a temporary mistress. It could have far-reaching consequences for their balance of peace and treaties. If that happened, Harry would curse the man temporarily impotent himself.

He searched the room and spotted Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape in a corner. Lucius had been watching him carefully and Harry beckoned them over. Another house elf popped into existence next to him. Harry didn’t take his eyes of the two men walking towards him though.

“Libby, if you would be so kind to summon Lord Longbottom and Lady Fleur Weasley to my salon.”

The house elf squeaked and popped out of existence, just as the two men stopped in front of him. 

“Lord Malfoy, Lord Prince.” He spoke as he looked them in the eye. The two men bowed slightly.

“Lord Potter.” They spoke in unison. 

Harry smiled an empty smile. Sometimes he could still not believe after everything that had had happened throughout his life – they were all standing here in this moment in time politely chatting away as if the horrors of the second war had never happened. Yet during the course of the years, he had learned to appreciate the skill set of these two men and their efforts to keep the peace. Hey were valuable allies, even if Harry couldn’t completely trust them.

“I would like you to join me as I speak with several members of the European council on the rebel matter. I would gladly welcome your insight and input.” Harry calmly spoke. “I have also summoned Lord Longbottom and Lady Fleur Weasley to the meeting. They should be joining us momentarily.”

“Lord Potter.” Lucius spoke slowly. “I do not think the Dark Lord will be joining us as he is …” a slight pause “indisposed at this moment.”

Harry smiled. Lucius had one of the most perfect public persona masks he had ever encountered, but even Harry could detect a note of annoyance.

“If my husband wishes to speak about these matters with one of the council’s representatives in private, as surely he must be doing, then I think it is only logical that I should speak to the other members in the meantime. The Dark Lord and I can reconvene at a later moment and compare our insights gained through these meetings at that time.” Harry spoke, as he watched Neville and Fleur entering the throne room for a moment before turning back to meet Lucius’ eyes. A flash of commiseration passed between them – unspoken yet there.

“Both of your presences are not necessarily required, but they would be beneficial to both our causes I would think.”

Lucius inclined his head and murmured. “Of course Lord Potter.” 

He turned towards Severus Snape. The man looked aloof as ever. He just inclined his head in agreement. 

Neville and Fleur joined them and Harry smiled at them. 

“Lord Longbottom, Lady Weasley.” He nodded at each of them as Neville bowed and Fleur curtsied. Welcome.”

“My lord.” Neville spoke before turning to the other two men. “Lord Malfoy. Husband.”

Severus Snape’s eyes glittered in the light for a moment.

“Husband. Lady Weasley.”


	4. The Show Must Go On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No promises on regular updates I'm afraid.

Darlin', darlin'  
Oh turn the lights back on now  
Watchin', watchin'  
As the credits all roll down  
Cryin', cryin'  
You know we're playing to a full house  
No heroes, villains, one to blame  
While wilted roses fill the stage  
And the thrill, the thrill is gone  
Our debut was a masterpiece  
But in the end for you and me  
Oh the show, it can't go on  
We used to have it all  
But now's our curtain call  
So hold for the applause   
And wave out to the crowd  
Take a final bow  
It's our time to go  
But at least we stole the show  
“Stole the show – Kygo”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Harry ignored the need to rub his tired eyes. He had been discussing everything he had learned during the meeting with Lucius, Severus, Neville and Fleur. He wasn’t completely sure that they could in fact broker a lasting peace in Bulgaria, but he was strongly inclined to at least try. If they could gain that peace, their country would finally be completely at peace and no one would ever have to fear a random terrorist attack – or their own tenuous balance being threatened. Organised fear and death would finally be a thing of the past. He knew their society wasn’t perfect, but to negate that would signify another leap forward in their brave new world. Still, he was no fool to think it would be an easy task or easy negotiations at that. Hermione was known for her ruthless effectiveness. Something about the entire situation didn’t sit well with him either, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. 

The five of them had been hatching out the situation for more than an hour after the meeting had ended and they had compiled a list with several positive and negative aspects of holding those peace talks on foreign soil – or at all. 

Suddenly though, the calm camaderie was shattered as Harry’s chamber door flew open. Everyone moved for their wand but stilled as a visibly agitated Voldemort entered, power exuding in angry waves off of him. The Dark Lord stopped short at the sight of Harry having a meeting with two of his own council. Harry raised an immaculate eyebrow.

“Husband?”

Voldemort’s eyes narrowed. Harry could see the man wasn’t pleased at the situation, but even if he could order his own two followers to leave, he did not quite have the same dominion over Harry’s council members in Harry’s own chambers. And he probably did not want to risk this situation escalating even further. 

“A word, dearest?” sibilant hisses permeated the room and Severus and Lucius shared a look. 

Harry stood up from the table and gestured to the doors that lead to his personal bedchamber. Neville stood as well braving Voldemort’s gaze and ignoring Severus hissing at him to sit down, but Harry waved him off. He would deal with his husband on his own, even if the show of solidarity warmed his heart.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry entered the large bedroom and moved to his personal desk and sat behind it, as he gestured to the large fauteuil in front of it. Voldemort cocked his head, clearly expecting Harry to start apologizing or screaming in defence of his actions. All Harry could feel was a sense of numb irritation at his husband though – his previous actions and the way he had barged in. He ignored his own hurt feelings at his husband taking a mistress as much as he could. He didn’t fool himself in believing he was completely successful. The Dark Lord sat down and a house elf popped in a steaming tea set between them before leaving silently. Harry shook his head in amazement.   
“Do you mind explaining to me, my dear, why you held a meeting with the representatives without me?” Voldemort spoke seemingly calm.

Harry looked at him for a moment before smiling. It was a hard smile with no warmth to it at all.

“Why husband, I thought since you were off having your own _personal_ meeting with the Lady Grimaldi at the beforehand agreed time of the official meeting, it would be rude of me to keep everyone waiting while you were otherwise indisposed.”

Harry poured himself and Voldemort a cup of tea, automatically adding two lumps of sugar to that of the dark lord’s. 

“After all,” He bit out slightly less composed. “What else could you and Lady Grimaldi have been doing except discussing one of the most invasive decisions we will have to make during our reign?”

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you, husband.” Voldemort replied, a slight sense amusement permeating his reply. 

“And stupidity doesn’t suit you.” Harry hissed in parseltongue in a fit of temper as the teapot cracked at the display of magic. Harry waved his hand irritated with the loss of control however slight, vanishing the teapot. “How could you fuck her of all people, when you could have anyone else? Do you not see how dangerously you have behaved? You took a Dark council member as your playtoy in plain view of everyone – Bristish and foreign vipers alike.”

Harry inhaled deeply.

“What kind of message do you think it will send. Do you think they will respect or fear us now, as you so dearly want? Do you have any idea of the peace negotiations or treaties this could hamper, not to mentions the international political ramifications this could have?”

Silence reigned for a moment.

“Perhaps this impulsive decision was rash of me.” Voldemort spoke stiltedly. Harry raised another eyebrow. Voldemort never did anything impulsively or rashly. Harry just couldn’t understand what his motivation had been in choosing Lady Grimaldi – not with the impact that decision could have for Voldemort himself.

The Dark lord leaned forward. 

“Though you cannot hide your jealousy, no matter how pretty or true your words are husband.”

Voldemort stood and Harry’s breath stuttered as the man walked behind him, putting his hands on Harry’s tense shoulders slowly massaging them.

“Let me show me how much I value you still.”

Harry closed his eyes. He wished he could fool himself that he didn’t want to feel coveted by this man, but he knew he couldn’t lie to himself. He just had to live with himself. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

There was a festive mood in the throne room. The dinner party was coming to an end and the light and dark court had tried to impress the foreign dignitaries and court heavily for either Harry’s or Voldemort’s favour. There was a live band playing music and several couples had already graced the dance floor with grace and agility. Several wizarding waltzes had upped the mood as well as magical tension in the room, and Harry smiled as Lord Borgia and Lord Delacour nodded his way as he caught their eye. A disturbance rocked a small part of the assembled court as Harry glimpsed out of the corner of his eye how Lady Grimaldi was all but arguing with several other members of the European council of Magical Arts and its retinue. Harry leaned into Voldemort with a smile though his intent was very clear.

“If she decides to make a scene, you cut her off at the knees.” Harry paused for a moment as his eyes met those of his husband. “Not literally of course, husband.”

Voldemort just smirked and took Harry’s hand. He brushed his lips against the back of it. Harry had to hold in the gasp that threatened to escape as their magic entwined for a moment.

“Of course, my dear. Though, if you do not want me to make a complete enemy out of her, you will have to give me some leeway.”  
Harry squeezed his hand as he gritted his teeth. He had known that Voldemort could not callously take her to his bed one day than cast her away as if she were no one of importance. In the end, all that mattered was that his husband would put an end to it – even if it had to be skilfully handled.

“Agreed.”

He perused the room once more then mentally strengthened his Occlumency shields as he watched how Lady Grimaldi slowly but confidently made her way up to the head table. She smiled but Harry could only see coldness in her eyes as she paused a moment – meeting his eyes in challenge signifying clear disrespect – before inclining her head to both Harry and the Dark Lord. 

“Yes?” Voldemort spoke, almost in a bored fashion. 

Her eyes glittered briefly but then she smiled at Voldemort. 

“Lord Voldemort, I was wondering if –“

Several small shrieks interrupted their stalemate. Startled Harry looked away from Lady Grimaldi then bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. Nagini was sensuously making her way past the seated diners. Apparently, several members of the European council’s retinue were not expecting a large snake to make an appearance at the feast. While it wasn’t improper, it also wasn’t quite done to have a poisonous snake the size of Nagini mingle with those who had no idea if she viewed them as acceptable prey or not. The rumours of Voldemort executing people by way of her bite before their peace accords had been signed still held their power. Harry couldn’t really blame them. 

Nagini passed inches from Lady Grimaldi’s legs. Harry had to give her credit. She hardly flinched at all. Yet she had flinched and that was a weakness, one displayed in open court. Harry looked to his husband and saw his irritated frown. He disliked anyone treating Nagini with anything other than admiration and respect – though if he could not have that – a good dosage of fear was acceptable. Only in this instance, it implied that Lord Voldemort would make a move against the European council – which could possibly have a negative impact on their treaties. 

A rustling to Harry’s left alerted him to the fact that Nagini had not slithered her way to his husband’s side and Harry remained calm as the large snake twisted around his throne until she coiled partially on his lap, with her head resting on his shoulder. Her tongue flickered as she tasted the air and she turned her stare on the witch in front of the head table. Without breaking her stare, she snake rubbed its cheek against Harry’s own. A clear sign of preference and strength. Voldemort took Harry’s hand and kissed it briefly. Once released, Harry stroked the snake’s head deliberately and hissed sweet nothings to her in Parseltongue.   
A small smirk escaped Harry as he turned his full attention on Lady Grimaldi. She looked lost for words for once. 

“Perhaps you will join us for tea after the feast lady Grimaldi? Or something stronger f you prefer?” Harry asked then smiled as she sent a poisonous glare his way. His husband would probably bed her several times before being able to diplomatically set her aside, but no one in this room would doubt who held power here. 

“I was wondering if perhaps Lord Voldemort would join me for a dance.” She bit out, a red hue colouring her cheeks.

“I think my husband would be thrilled to dance with you, Lady Grimaldi.” Harry spoke before turning to his husband who was watching him intently.

“What say you, husband?”

“If it pleases you, my dear.”

Harry smiled, stroking Nagini’s scales again. The snake hissed contentedly and rested its head against Harry’s shoulder as he continued stroking its scales.

“I see no reason why you should not.”

“In that case, perhaps you would do me the great honour of sharing a dance with me, Lord Potter.” Lord Borgia’s voice echoed through the room. Harry’s eyes flew to other man in surprise. Lord Borgia was serenely walking to the head table and bowed first to Harry, then to his husband. 

“I… I would be delighted.” Harry spoke slowly. 

Beside him, he was unaware of how Lord Voldemort’s eyes narrowed. Several feet away from them, Lucius shared a calculating look with Severus – whose lips were pursed.


	5. Retrograde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> \- No promises on frequent updates, even if this is the second one in as many days.
> 
> \- Thank you for all the lovely comments, kudoos and support. It is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> \- For those questioning Voldemort's actions. It is all part of the plot. And he still remains the Dark Lord. He doesn't hold himself accountable for behaviour that others might not get away with in polite company. And I don't think many people would survive accusing him of being a hypocrite or not adhering to society's norms. :) just saying. *waves*

You’re on your own, in a world you’ve grown  
Few more years to go,  
Don’t let the hurdle fall  
So be the girl you loved,  
Be the girl you loved

I’ll wait, so show me why you’re strong  
Ignore everybody else,  
We’re alone now  
I’ll wait, so show me why you’re strong  
Ignore everybody else,  
We’re alone now

Suddenly I’m hit  
Is this darkness of the dawn?  
And your friends are gone  
When you friends won’t come  
So show me where you fit

Retrograde – James Blake

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Harry’s eyes were locked unto Lord Borgia’s the entire dance. He fought against the blush that threatened to make itself known as the man’s hands tightened around his waist as he spun Harry in the air during a lift. He didn’t know what precisely made him so flustered around this man. It was utterly confounding and as the music slowed down he reluctantly broke eye contact. As they completely stopped moving, Lord Borgia grasped Harry’s hand and very nearly brought it to brush against his lips. 

“I was wondering if I might call on you tomorrow for afternoon coffee, Lord Potter.” The man smiled and something unfurled in Harry’s lower abdomen – something very close to arousal. Harry bit his lip, unaware of the fetching look he made – flushed, innocent yet powerful.  
“Or tea if you prefer.” Lord Borgia continued, sounding slightly amused. He finally brushed his lips against the back of Harry’s hand and bowed deeply. Harry inclined his head.

“I shall send you my owl for your response in the morning.” 

Lord Borgia spoke then resolutely turned away from him. Harry’s heart skipped a beat. He had become better at playing the games of intrigue but he needed to speak to the Dark Lord about this little twist. He tried to ignore his own flustered reaction and the pounding of his heart. Harry looked around the hall and noticed several people watching him and most likely analysing the latest developments. There would never be a moment’s peace for him, he thought bitterly for a moment. When he perused the room for his husband, he couldn’t find him. A slow unsettling feeling enveloped him. When Harry searched the room again, he dimly noticed that he couldn’t find Lady Grimaldi either. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
 _  
“How could you possibly agree to this madness Harry?” Hermione hissed, eyes flashing as tears threatened to spill. “How could this possibly be the peace you want? The restrictions on muggleborns alone should have been enough, but this….”_

_Harry rested his head in his upturned palms for a moment. A pounding headache all but crippled him these last few days. A lack of sleep and regular food did that to a person, he presumed. He sighed but slowly raised his head in determination as well as resignation. He had known this would not go over well with his friend._

_“It is the only way for the killing to stop, Hermione. We’ve been over this for weeks.”_

_“This is not what we agreed upon.” She spoke raggedly, looking wildly around the room. Her eyes falling on all the documents scattered on the desk in the corner. Hatred ignited in her eyes as she met Harry’s calm gaze._

_“We all have been working out the finer details –“_

_“Details!” She finally screamed. “This is my life, Harry. This was not what he asked. The Dark Lord only asked for your hand in marriage, not… not… How dare you threaten everything and everyone I hold dear. My life…”_

_Magic crackled throughout the air._

_“And is it not my life as well?” He bit out. “Or is that less precious to you than yours. Does it matter less when it was only me – or people you didn’t care enough about?”_

_She reared back as if slapped. Guilt momentarily coloured her cheeks, before she regained her composure again. Harry slowly exhaled – trying not to lose his temper. Hermione’s disregard for his own feelings and sacrifice hurt his heart more than he cared to admit._

_“If we mean to have a Light court that can truly exist on par with the Dark court, we have to amass more power and influence. We all agreed upon that. The entire Light faction has agreed on that. Every single person in a position of power or influence has voted on that – even you. The vote was unanimous.” Harry spoke determinedly. He grasped both her hands in his._

_“I know it is difficult.” He spoke softly but continued on. “The best way to do that is to have as many people I trust as well as other Light scions intermarry for one.”_

_“I won’t do it.” Her voice shook. “I won’t!”_

_“I won’t force you to wed anyone you don’t want to marry, Hermione. Even I am not that cruel, no matter what you apparently think of me. I only ask that you consider it, and if you decide you can’t then I won’t let anyone pressure you.”_

_“That is not the point, is it? You know he is doing this for you.” Hermione whispered brokenly. “Why can’t we both just serve on your council. Ron and I were to be wed in five weeks.”_

_Harry closed his eyes as he heard the utter devastation and loss in her voice. He knew she needed someone to blame, but he hadn’t ordered Ron to call off their wedding. He had been just as shocked and appalled at first. Harry knew that Ron was a strategic mastermind though. One that had considered the chessboard of their life very carefully. Ron had offered himself to the council as one who would be willing to intermarry._

_“Not anymore.” Harry spoke woodenly. If she had to find someone to blame that wasn’t her ex-fiancé, why not let her blame him. It would make no difference in the end. He ignored the lie he told himself._

_Hermione keened for a moment before tugging her hands out of his. As he looked at her, he could only see betrayal and a hint of madness in her eyes. He knew their friendship was over. Another casualty of this insane war that was hell-bent on taking everything and everyone from him that he held dear – or twisting it into something that hurt to behold. If anything, Hermione should have appreciated the irony if he still had the strength and the will to tell her just that. They were all becoming shadows of who they had been or who they could have been._

_“I will never forgive you for this.” Her voice was calm and dead. “Ever”_

_Harry smiled bitterly._

_“I know.”_

__

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Harry’s hand rested on the cold pillow beside him. He clawed his fingers into it and swallowed. He had turned Lord Borgia’s owl away the next day – as well as several days after that. He had only seen the man during their meetings with the European council members, where he had been nothing but respectful and pleasant – as well as a capable and powerful negotiator. The man had respected every one of his boundaries, though had exchanged in varied pleasant and witty conversations whenever the situation allowed for it between meetings as well as in the hall during meals. Lord Borgia was an invigorating change of pace. And Harry felt drawn to him all the more for it.

His husband also hadn’t graced his rooms in days. Whenever Harry sought to speak to him after a meeting, he had been all but ignored and dismissed to the point where if Harry pushed it and should his husband still rebuff him – it would cause irrevocable damage to their image. They couldn’t risk that – not after all these years and the hardships that made their situation possible.  
Harry just couldn’t understand it. And he had started to resent his husband these past few days for acting the way he did. It put even more pressure on Harry. Even he would break eventually if this continued.

He was tired of living life this. And for once he wanted something of his own. Even if it was a pleasant conversation over a hot beverage in the sanctity and comfort in his own chambers. He purposefully turned his back on the empty space beside him. His mind was made up.

Tomorrow, he would invite Lord Borgia over for tea and coffee, as well as Neville. No one could fault him for that. And there could be no talk of any impropriety, if Neville was there as well. For once, Harry would take a small break from the reality of being him and the impossible standards he had set for himself. When he finally fell asleep with a small smile on his face, his scar glowed golden bright for a moment – unnoticed by anyone. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Anastacia looked at Voldemort for a moment. Blue eyes sparkled with intelligence and a hint of Darkness that appealed to his own nature. It was strange how he still felt so drawn to her. Anastacia let her hand trail down his chest, nails scratching just enough to leave red lines. When she teased his lower abdomen, he put his hand in her long tresses and pulled her against his body. She moulded her body against his and kissed him slowly. She moved over his body, lowering herself unto his cock – throwing her head back and moaning wantonly. His hand massaged her head, while his other curved around one shapely hip. She moved up and down his cock and he used his leverage to make her follow the rhythm he wanted.

She lowered her head, hair straining against his grip and kissed his shoulder. She sucked a patch of hickeys down his neck to his collarbone then sunk her teeth into it sharply – leaving a visible mark. He tugged her head back in warning before giving her some slack again. She laughed meanly before murmuring softly against his skin.

“Afraid I’ll leave a mark or two you can’t heal before your pretty pet sees it?” 

She shrieked when he rolled her on her back and both his hands settled around her throat, gripping it hard enough enough to cut off her air supply long enough for panic and then utter terror to register in her brain. When he placed his hands on opposite sides of her head, he thrust hard into her body several times before climaxing. Afterwards he lowered his body on top off hers, menace and dark magic pouring off of him. She held her breath. 

“Never wake a sleeping dragon, Lady Grimaldi.” He hissed sharply. “And while I appreciate your intellect, your beauty and many of the pleasures your body had offered me – I do not hold you in the same regard as I do my husband.”

He pulled out of her body and left the bed, clothing himself in a dark brown bathrobe. He moved to the heavy oak door and regarded her naked frozen body. 

“I believe our liaison is best left behind us.” He frowned for a moment before whispering to himself . “I do not quite understand why I kept it going this long.”

He closed the door behind him softly.

She watched the door for several moments before inhaling sharply in relief. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as every survival instinct she had finally – and inexplicably late – kicked in. A sense of terrifying certainty coursed through her consciousness that she had nearly met a far more permanent fate than being left behind in her room afraid and unsatisfied . She shook her head briefly, a slight buzzing trying to cloud her judgement.

Lord Voldemort was correct. They should have broken it off sooner. And at that precise moment, she couldn’t quite remember why she hadn’t finished it with him before now either or why she had been so foolish to impugn his husband. She was normally far more cunning and realistic than her behaviour of the last few weeks had indicated. She curled a hand around her throat and closed her eyes. It hurt to swallow and a headache made itself known. The terror she had felt moments before still shook her to her very core. She would be glad to leave this country behind. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Sharp nails made quick work of the closed parchment roll on her desk. A sense of anticipation filled her. Hermione efficiently opened the letter and read the few lines written, before smiling and leaning back in her chair.

“Finally.”

_General,_

_Everything has been set in motion and progressing. Though several events and small developments have been unforeseen, we are certain we will see your wishes be fulfilled. We will send word when we think phase two of the plan can commence._

_Ever faithful to our cause,_

_Agent Argent_

__

 

She laughed as she waved her wand. 

“Incendio.”

The parchment caught fire and it reflected in her chocolate coloured gaze. Losing Ron to this insanity had been one of the main reasons why she had joined the rebellion – but not the only one. And now, she could hardly claim it was the most important factor driving her, but she would be lying to herself if this didn’t feel like poetic justice. Revenge was a dish best served cold and hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Harry should have known that. 

He should have never underestimated her. He never had before. Hermione thought idly as the parchment completely disintegrated. She would have her revenge and come out victorious – the rebels claiming victory and their old way of life back – or they would die. Hermione had a feeling she wasn’t meant to see the end of either scenario for all that long, but she would take as many people with her of the opposing side either way.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
